User blog:X9 The Android/PE Proposal: Falcon
. Possibly one of the nastiest birds from animal films.]] Hello guys! Today, here's my twentieth PE proposal, and it's about Falcon, the main antagonist of Stuart Little 2, the beloved sequel to the classic film Stuart Little. WHO IS HE / WHAT HAS HE DONE? Falcon first appears when Margalo lands on Stuart Little's car, chasing them to retrieve Margalo. However, Stuart outsmarts him and succeeds in escaping from him. However, as Margalo becomes a resident of the Little house, it's revealed that Margalo actually manipulated Stuart into taking her to his house to steal the family's jewelry under Falcon's orders. The next day, Falcon asks Margalo on her progress and she responds that the family has a ring, but Falcon threatens her when he realizes that she has started to like them, reminding her that he adopted her when she was little and must obey him. After confirming his suspicions one night while Margalo and Stuart see a movie, Falcon threatens to kill Stuart if Margalo doesn't steal Mrs. Little's ring. Reluctantly, Margalo does so and flees. Suspecting that Falcon may have something to do with Margalo's disappearance, Stuart and Snowbell search for her until Stuart tracks her down to the disused observation deck of the Pishkin Building. Once there, Falcon and Margalo meet Stuart and Falcon tells him the real reason for which Margalo came with him to his house. Before Margalo can explain Stuart the situation, Falcon locks up Margalo and sadistically takes Stuart to drop him to the streets in an attempt to kill him. Fortunately, Stuart survives but is knocked out upon landing on a garbage truck which deposits him on a garbage barge. Getting worried about Stuart, Snowbell reaches the observation deck to see why Stuart hasn't returned and releases Margalo before hiding in a paint can when Falcon returns. Having spotted the cat, Falcon tries to throw him off the building but Margalo realizes that she has got enough and leaves him for good with Mrs. Little's ring. Furious, Falcon chases her to kill her, but Stuart, piloting a now-fixed toy biplane of his that he had accidentally broken earlier, rescues Margalo and Falcon chases them through the city and then the sky. Decided to take out Stuart once and for all, Falcon attempts to crash the aircraft by picking it up with his talons and ripping off the top, but Stuart takes control of the plane and pulls up. Leaving Margalo safe from the danger, Stuart has a confrontation with Falcon once and for all and reflects the light of Mrs. Little's ring into Falcon's eyes to temporarily blind him, allowing Stuart to parachute away as the biplane rams into Falcon and explodes into smithereens. Utterly injured, Falcon plummets several meters out of the sky and lands right into a trash can where Monty was looking in for food. Falcon later returns in the Stuart Little: The Animated Series episode "A Little Bit Country", where he recruits some crows in an attempt to have his revenge against Stuart, cornering Stuart and his friends in Crenshaw's new farm. However, Stuart defeats Falcon once again by having Falcon crashing into a cage and later locked up, bringing Falcon's threat to an end once and for all, as it's easy to assume that Falcon remained there until he starved. WHAT'S THE WORK? Stuart Little 2 is a 2002 comedy film and the sequel to the 1999 film Stuart Little, a film adaptation from E.B. White's novel of the same name. Interestingly, the sequel actually follows up the original book more than the first film. The film is about a little white mouse named Stuart who was adopted by a family known as the Littles. After living with them for quite some time, Stuart meets one day a bird named Margalo, and befriends her, without knowing that there's an evil falcon who wants to steal his family's jewelry. MORAL EVENT HORIZON Unlike Smokey, the first film's main antagonist, Falcon lacks any comical nor redeeming traits. Every PE villain must have crossed the Moral Event Horizon to be PE, and Falcon absolutely crosses it when he tries to sadistically murder Stuart and Snowball for messing with his plans if not when he forces Margalo into becoming his slave and pawn. HEINOUS STANDARDS/MITIGATING FACTORS? A sadistic falcon, Falcon is an expert thief who loves to steal jewelry from New Yorker families and bully other birds from Manhattan. Unlike Smokey, the cat main antagonist of the first film, however, Falcon is really cruel and can kill if he wants. While Smokey wanted to kill Stuart too due the cats' reputation, he cared for his fellow cats and aided them the best he could, but Falcon only cares for himself and while he adopted Margalo when she was left an orphan, he treated her much like a pawn or slave instead of a daughter, leading her to fear him and do his bidding. Falcon deliberately uses Margalo to befriend families and then steal their jewelry, constantly reminding her that while the family may go to like her, she can't like them back because her mission is to steal for him, demonstrating that he doesn't care for Margalo's life at all nor her well-being as shown when he forces her to throw herself into Stuart's car, not caring if she could break any bones or die in the process. When Margalo starts to like the Littles, however, Falcon forces her to proceed with the plan by threatening to kill Stuart if she refuses. In spite that Margalo does what he asks her, however, Falcon doesn't hesitate in trying to kill Stuart when he tracks him down despite having convinced him to leave after revealing Margalo's deception. To do so, Falcon takes Stuart to the sky before dropping him to the streets below to kill him and locks up Margalo so she can't interfere and to have "attitude adjustment", with Stuart only surviving just for pure luck. But if that's not enough, when Snowbell comes to his hideout and releases Margalo, Falcon tries to kill Snowbell as well by pushing the paint can where he's hiding off the observation deck but not before making a cruel joke that he doesn't like "canned food". This demonstrates that Falcon has no respect for no one, even not fearing that Snowbell could easily kill him. When Stuart returns to face him once more, Falcon desperately tries to kill Stuart and Margalo once and for all to get rid of them by causing the biplane to crash, but Stuart outsmarts him and defeats him by having the biplane ram into Falcon. Of course, Falcon doesn't leave it there and later returns in the animated series to kill Stuart in spite of his previous defeat, which of course ends with Stuart defeating Falcon once and for all by locking him up to ensure he never escapes to harm any other animal. This shows us that Falcon is a manipulative, vengeful and murderous bird of prey who believes that he can do anything he wants even if that means innocent animals are going to die as a result just for his wicked amusement, threatening them with death if they don't do what he asks them to. VERDICT Taking all of this into account, I would say yes about considering Falcon to be approved as PE. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals